reencarnacion y pasado
by Kurokami-Snow
Summary: 10 años atrás elsa perdió todos sus recuerdos y memorias a excepcion de su nombre y un reino. ahora despues de tantos años vuelve a encontrase con su pasado junto con su hermano y su Dragon. al llegar tendrá que salir adelante al ser la reencarnación de un Heroe/espiritu de los elementos donde tendra que luchar contra la oscuridad y tal vez contra su corazon. PAUSA-TEMPORAL
1. Chapter 1

**Reencarnación y Pasado**

 **Hola soy kurokami-snow y esta va ser mi primera historia bueno almenos la que publico y la que escribo sobre Frozen, Como entrenar a tu Drago y entre otras mas de Disney y Pixar. Espero no hacerlo tan mal ya que como dije es mi primer historia que escribo sobre ellos, ojala les guste =D**

 **Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar varias cosas:**

 **1:** va ser Chica X Chica y tal vez Chico X chico (aun no lo se)

 **2:** Elsa se va a parecer un poco (sobre todo en vestimenta) a Jack Frost y eso sabrán porque mas adelante.

 **3:** Elsa si va ser Hermana de Anna pero También de Kristoff, además de que ella esta vez va ser la menor que ellos dos. Kristoff va tener 26 años, Anna tiene 22 y Elsa tiene 17 años.

 **4:** Olaf si es un muñeco de nieve que creo elsa, pero va tener habilidades especiales (no tan bruscas pero si que son de gran ayuda), ya que cuando lo creo lo hiso por accidente y con un fragmento de su corazón (eso también lo explicare mas adelanté)

 **5:** pareja principal es Elsa y Merida (ya que ellas son mis personajes favoritos junto con Rapunzel y su cazuela jaja)

 **6:** aquí Hans no es malo y tampoco es príncipe de las islas del Sur, si no que fue un cosechador de Verdura antes de que se casara con Anna.

 **Bueno eso seria todas las aclaraciones por ahora, si mas los dejo leer.**

 **Ninguno de los personaje de la historia son mios si no de su respectivo creador (almeno que yo haya creado uno), pero la historia si me pertenece y tengo prohibida que la copien si no es con mi permiso.**

Capitulo 01

" _cuenta la historia que hace miles de años atrás, aun cuando las criatura mágicas reinaban la tierra, nació un humano de nombre Jack, con la habilidad de crear y controlar el Hielo a su voluntad pero no solo eso sino que además, podía hablar y entender a los dragones lo cuales son criaturas sabias y muy místicas, y sobre todo difíciles de controlar. Se dice que esta persona además podía controlar el Fuego a su voluntad y que una parte de su alma y espíritu estaba conectado a los espíritus de la naturaleza otros dicen que de cierta forma tenia el poder de los cuatro elementos básicos que son Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire, para posteriormente controlar los su elementos mas básicos que es Electro-magnetismo, transformación de la materia y Telepatía la cual no es de todo elemental a lo que se refiere como los otros pero si es una parte de elemento en especial del cerebro._

 _Este Humano era conocido por ser muy poderoso, y era muy respetado, el poseía un corazón bondadoso y sin malos sentimientos pero si solitario, aunque eso no le impidió salvar muchas vidas y ayudar siempre los demás, se dice que no tuvo esposa pero si una amante la cual le dio un hijo que nunca conoció debido que murió junto a su dragón al intentar salvar a un reino del cual estaba siendo atacado por otro reino codicioso._

 _Muchos piensa que es posible que algunos de sus generaciones futuras posean sus habilidades para ser su nueva rencarnación y salvar de nuevo al mun "_

 _-otra vez leyendo eso_ – una voz suave pero con tono aburrido interrumpió su lectura de su libro sobre leyendas infantiles – _creí que ya te habías aburrido de leerla después de 10 veces_

Volteo a ver a la persona que acaba de entrar a su habitación sin tocar y que ahora esta acostado en su cama con su mirada hacia el techo, la cual se trata de una hermosa chica un poco mas baja que el de estatura, de pelo largo y Rubio Plateado el cual la mayoría de las veces llevaba suelto, ojos azules y una piel blanca como la nieve, la chica va vestida con unos pantalones café verdoso ajustados con un cinturón en el cual siempre lleva dos dagas negras, arriba lleva una camisa blanca de botones y enzima su siempre chamarra azul con capucha, sus pies se encontraban descalzos la mayoría de las veces por no decir siempre iba descalza, y aun lado de la cama se encontraba un palo largo donde en una de las punta iba encorvada (como la forma de una Oz pero de madera), la cual simpre llevaba con ella a todas partes.

 _-bueno, eso te pasa por a ver destrozado un barco enemigo_ \- contesto el sin mucha importancia y volviendo su atención al libro

 _-si lo hubiera sabido que te podrías insoportable mejor lo hubiera congelado y destrozarlo_ – su voz a un seguía sonando aburrida y sin mucha emoción

- _creí que estabas con Astrid_ \- pregunto para cambiar de tema ya que no quería tener una pelea por culpa del libro

La rubia lo volteo a ver con un poco de fastidio pero el chico no lo noto ya que se encontraba escribiendo en su libro de anotaciones _– si, estaba con ella, hasta que llegaron los insoportables gemelos idiotas los cuales no dejaban de discutir por tonterías_ – la chica se enderezo de la cama hasta estar sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y su mejilla izquierdas apoyada en su mano izquierda – _al parecer Papa quiere que vallamos al Reino de Arendelle, para fortalecer los lazo y además tratar de comprometernos_

 _-mas bien a ti, yo estoy con Astrid y estamos comprometidos –_ el chico la volteo a ver con algo de burla

La rubia bufo molesta – _saben que los principitos no son mis tipos, además no quiero ir –_ lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de tristeza que el noto a pesar de haberlo dicho con frialdad.

El chico sabia porque se ponía a si, a pesar de no ser familiares de sangre los dos se consideran como hermanos, cuando el tenia 5 años de edad, su padre y el encontraron a la chica de ese entonces con 6 años tirada en el suelo cercas de las montañas Nevada de su Tribu con un gran golpe en la cabeza, el sin pensarlo dos veces corrió ayudar a la niña para ver si estaba bien, su padre la cargo y la llevaron a la tribu para que la curaran, tres días despues despertó sin recordar mucho de su pasado solo sabiendo su nombre, y de un reino el cual era Arendelle, su padre al saber esto decidió Adoptarla y desde entonces se crio con el y paso a ser su hermana mayor.

 _-no te preocupes, yo estare contigo no estas sola Elsa –_ le dijo con seriedad y sinceridad a lo que la rubia sonrio

 _-lose Hipo, lose –_ dijo ella levantándose de la cama y agarrado su palo de la pared

 _-adonde vas –_ pregunto confundido al verla caminar hacia la salida

 _-voy a dar una vuelta con Malvavisco –_ dijo ella volteándolo a ver antes de abrir la puerta

 _-espera! Yo también voy –_ se levantó de la silla donde estaba y corrió hacia la rubia que ya se encontraba afuera

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar hasta los establos donde se encontraban sus dragones, al llegar vieron a un hermoso dragón de la Especie Furia Nocturna el cual es de color negro como la noche y ojos verdes el cual era grande como un tigre o si no mas pero mas flexible que un gato, el era Chimuelo el Dragon de Hipo y también su mejor amigo. Segundo despues apareció un hermoso Dragon de la especie Real Vulcano de Nieve el cual es de un color tan blanco como la misma nieve y sus ojos son dorados como el oro mismo, es mas grande que un Leon pero muy flexible y hábil, arriba de la nariz tiene un cuerno de color gris al igual que en cada lado de su cabeza, posee una inmensas alas blancas en su cola posee un poco de pelo de color dorado al igual que en su cuello. El es malvavisco el Dragon de Elsa y también su mejor amigo.

Hipo comenzó a ponerle la silla de montar a su amigo el cual se encontraba emocionado por salir a volar, mientras que Elsa solo acariciaba a su dragón y esperaba a su Hermano para irse, Hipo al terminar se montó a chimuelo y vio como su hermana colocaba su rama en su espalda en la cual llevaba una funda en su cinturón y se subió a su dragon sin ponerle ninguna montura, a veces creía que estaba en una especie de ilusión al verla montar sin ninguna silla ya que era muy difícil mantenerse estable arriba del dragón y temía que en algún momento se cayera y le pasara algo malo. Un supiro de resignación salio de su boca y sin pensarlo mucho salio con chimuelo corriendo de establo seguido de inmediato por su hermana y su dragon, al estar al borde del acantilado los dragones se lanzaron y extendieron sus alas y empezaron a volar.

Horas despues volvieron de nuevo a la aldea ya que se había hecho de noche, al llegar Hipo le quito la montura a Chimuelo para despues irse a dormir se despidió de su hermana la cual también ya se dirigía a su habitación junto a Malvavisco ya que al igual que el dormía la mayoría de las veces junto a su dragón.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se despertó y se fue a dar un baño para despues cambiar con su misma ropa no es que se pusiera la misma siempre si no que tenia muchos cambios de la misma en su armario, al terminar se sepillo su cabello rubio platino el cual era medio quebradizo y ya le llegaba mas de su media espalda, al mirase al espejo noto que su flecos ya estaban mas largos ya que le alcanzaban a tapar algo sus ojos lo cual no le importaba mucho a si que sin darle mas importancia agarro su Vara y salió de su habitación sin ponerse sus zapatos ya que gracias a su poder podía caminar descalza sin que sus pies se pongan feos o maltratados, pero pos si acaso en su fiel bolso lleva sus sandalias. Al salir de su habitación camina con sus manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón y con su arma en su espalda, continua caminando sin mucho animo hasta llegar al comedor donde ya estaban la mayoría comiendo, en una meza ve a su hermano con sus amigos comiendo y sin pensarlo mucho se dirige hacia ellos, en el camino varios la saludan a lo que ella regresa el saludo sin mucho emoción.

 _-buenos días Elsa-_ saluda Astrid con su puño a lo que Elsa le corresponde también del mismo modo sacándole una sonrisa a las dos, despues saluda a los demás y comienza a servirse algo de comida en su plato.

Todos se encontraban comiendo mientras hablaban y reian de chistes o de las historias que contaban, hasta que escucharon una explosión y todos salieron rápidamente haber que sucede y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que varios puestos y tiendas estaban en llamas. El jefe de la tribu los saco de su shock y ordeno que buscaron pista de inmediato.

 _-BUSQUEN PISTA PARA SABER QUIEN FUE O QUE FUE! –_ ordeno el jefe d el tribu – _elsa apaga de inmediato las llamas –_ la rubia solo asintió y vio como su padre se fue con Bocon a buscar pistas e invidencias para saber quién a sido.

Elsa creo varias bolas de nieves gigantes con sus manos y las lanzo rápidamente hacia los edificios en llamas apagándolos de inmediato y despues con su poder de aire disperso todo el humo que salía despues de apagar los edificios, al terminar fue con su hermano y sus amigos al establo para ver si encontraban algo que los ayudaran.

Al llegar a los establos se separaron y empezaron a buscar por todo el lugar, pero no encontraron nada es como si el fuego se hubiera creado solo. si mucho animo por su investigación salieron del lugar junto a sus dragones y decidieron ir a volar para ver si lograban ver algo desde arriba, pero por desgracia el resultado fue el mismo por lo que decidieron volver a la haldea.

 _-vieron algo –_ pregunto Bocon cuando se dirigieron hacia ellos

 _-no, nada es como si se hubiera creado solo –_ dijo Astrid consternada

 _-bueno eso puede ser posible si hubiera alguien que controle o crea el fuego, como elsa lo hace con el Hielo y Aire –_ dijo Bocon en un modo pensativo – _pero no creo ya que en la aldea no hay nadie con ese poder y tampoco se ha hallado rastros alguno de que alguien haya puesto explosivos_

 _-tal vez haya sido un dragon que estornudo o algo a si –_ comento Patan sin mucha importancia

Ha pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente muchos lo dejaron como culpable a un dragon que pudo haber estornudado y sin querer incendio los edificios a si que no le dieron mucha importancia aunque eso no quiera decir que los Hermanos no hayan tenido sus dudas. Hipo sospechaba que alguien lo hiso pero el problema es que no sabia que o quien y además de que notaba a su hermana un poco extraña y el sabia que ella podría saber algo o intuía algo y eso era algo que tenia en común cuando intentaban resolver un misterio por mas que esta ya haya sido "resolvió". Elsa esta igual que su hermano ya que sospechaba no mas bien sabia que alguien incendio los edificios ya que sintió una presencia extraña segundos antes de la explosión pero no sabia que cosa podrá a ver sido ya que tenia muy claro que un dragon no era a pesar de que sintió que el fuego era mágico como su hielo, aunque eso no se lo había comentado a nadie ya que solo era una suposición suya y no quería preocuparlos por nada.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando su hermano le hablo.

 _-estas lista, ya tenemos que partir –_ le coloco una mano en su hombro derecho mas ella no volteo y siguió con su vista en el mar – _ya están todo al bordo incluyendo a Malvavisco y Olaf_

La rubia solo asintió y sin decir nada camino hacia el Barco Vikingo donde se subió, Hipo solo suspiro y se paso su mano hacia su cabello y siguió a su hermana. Al estar ya todo al bordo e incluyendo a sus dragones, dio la orden de zarpar hacia el Reino de Arendelle para la fiesta de Cumpleaños de la Princesa Anna que seria en dos semanas lo que tardarían en llegar, además de que también verían si hacían tratos o no con algún reino o aldea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo ll**

 **Lamento la tardanza en serio =(, pero la verdad es que tengo dos cuentas en Fanfic no me acordaba de las contraseñas hasta que encontré mi libreta donde las tengo anotadas, además de que no tenia mucho tiempo de escribir pero no se preocupen me propuse a terminar esta historia aunque me tome años en hacerlo jejeje (espero que no sea asi), y también se me había ido un poco la inspiración sin mencionar que me la pase leyendo un montón de historias de diferentes series, programas y películas, que hicieron que me confundiera con lo que escribiría en esta historia jejeje =P .**

 **Pero como les dije, no pienso abandonarla y sin mas les dejo para que leean ^^.**

 **Los personajes no son mios y bla bla bla.**

Faltaban solo dos días mas para llegar al reino de Arendelle en Noruega, el viaje hasta ahora había sido tranquilo y para otros aburridos, en el barco en el que viajaban no era tan grande pero tampoco tan chico y tenia muchas velas para ir mas rápido aunque también había remos. Hipo no los dejaba montar mucho a sus dragones ya que otras naves podrían atacarlos pensando que son enemigos o por el simple hecho de solo ver a una gran bestia temible como muchos se referían a los dragones. En la embarcación solo iban Hipo, su hermana Elsa, Astrid su novia y ahora prometida, patapez, patán y los gemelos Chusco y Brusca, aunque claro también estaban sus dragones y unos 10 vikingos mas (junto con los dragones de estos) que su padre ordeno que llevara para su seguridad a pesar de que todos ellos sabían pelear muy bien y sin mencionar que traían a sus dragones consigo, por lo que mejor decidió no pelear con su padre y complacerlo.

Hipo se encontraba en la cubierta del barco junto con los demás chicos platicando para pasar el rato, sus dragones también se encontraban fuera algunos estaban dormidos y otros despiertos pero echados ya que no tenían nada bueno que hacer. Astrid y Elsa se encontraban cerca de la proa mientras platicaban o solo simplemente veían el paisaje sin mucho interés ya que también estaban aburridas de no poder hacer nada para pasar el rato.

 _-que piensa hacer cuando lleguemos -_ pregunto sin voltear a ver a la rubia platinada que se encontraba sentada en el barandal de madera del barco con olaf en su regazo

 _-no lose, sabes que no me gusta las fiestas –_ tampoco la volteo a ver y solo se dedicó acariciar al pequeño hombre de nieve que solo sonreía feliz al sentir las carias de su creadora – _tal vez explore las montañas con malvavisco y olaf_

 _-no es mala idea, hasta te podría acompañar –_ dijo Astrid con cansancio al imaginarse por todo lo que tiene que pasar cuando llegaran a su destino.

La platinada solo sonrió divertida, sabía que a su amiga tampoco le gustan las fiestas elegantes y mucho menos ponerse un vestido para esas cosas pero como es la prometida del futuro líder de su clan tiene que hacerlo para dar una buena impresión, hasta le daba algo de pena ya que por parte de ella, podría irse de la fiesta después de que la presentara ya que ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, al fin y acabo nadie se daría cuenta.

* *ooOoo**

En el reino de Arendelle, todo se habían vuelto locos principalmente en el castillo, ya faltaban pocos días para que los Príncipes, Embajadores o Reyes de los demás reinos empiecen a llegar para la fiesta de la Princesa Anna. Kristoff quiere que todo salga perfecto para que su hermana lo disfrute y se distraiga un poco y deje de pensar en aquella tragedia que marco a su familia para siempre, desde entonces se ha prometido así mismo y sobre todo en la tumba de sus padres que protegería a su hermana como no pudo proteger a la más pequeña de la familia años atrás.

- _deberías de descansar un poco –_ un voz gruesa y algo profunda se escuchó atrás de él, pero no volteo para saber quién era. – _Anna se preocupara_

 _-¿no deberías estar con ella?-_ pregunto aun sin voltearse

 _-no podía dormir, y por lo que veo tu tampoco –_ Hans se colocó a lado de su cuñado sin dejar de ver el paisaje nocturno.

- _tengo que terminar de revisar algunos documentos para no dejar nada de trabajo, para estar presente en la fiesta y en el festival en las dos semanas que se quedaran en el reino –_ explico el rubio, Hans solo lo miraba aburrido de tenr que estarlo oyendo

 _-no tenías porque explicarme nada…con tan solo decir que no tenias sueño era suficiente –_ dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio por haber tenido que escuchar todo eso que a el sinceramente no le interesaba. – _buenas noches, me voy a dormir …ah y lárgate a dormir ya o tu hermana no te perdonara si te enfermas –_ el pelirrojo empezó a caminar hacia la salida del balcón pero antes de irse se despidió de su cuñado.

El rubio solo rio por la actitud de su cuñado, no se molesto por como le hablaba a pesar de ser rey, en realidad el fue el quien le dijo que entre familia no había formalidades por lo menos cuando no estuvieran personas de otros reinos.

**ooOOoo**

Había pasado ya dos días, y ya se empezaban a ver las costas del reino de Arendelle. En los melles se veían muchos barcos de diferentes formas y tamaños, los cuales obviamente pertenecen a los diferentes reinos que asistirían a la fiesta. Antes de que acabaran de llegar a la costa, Hipo reunió a todos en la cubierta del barco para darles indicaciones.

 _-los reuní aquí para decirles que en cuanto lleguemos….tenemos que comportarnos y no causar problemas –_ Hipo comenzó a explicarles pero cuando dijo lo ultimo volteo a ver principalmente a sus amigos – _cada uno tiene que cuidar a su dragón para que no se metan en problemas ya que los demás reinos podrían atacarlos y matarlos –_ los demás asintieron y tragaron duro al imaginarse que asesinaran a sus compañeros – _también decirles que mientras estemos en la fiesta los dragones deben quedarse en la nave, al igual que los guardias, ¡entendido! –_ todos dieron un grito al modo de que entendieron todo.

Elsa sabia que a pesar de que su hermano les pidiera que se comportaran para no decir de otra manera "No hagan estupideces", seria como pedirle a los gemelos Chusco y Brusca que tuvieran un poco de cerebro, lo cual es algo muy imposible, así que mas bien tendrían que prepararse mentalmente para los problemas que se meterán mas temprano que tarde.

 _-iré a explorar un poco el bosque –_ le dijo a su hermano el cual solo rodo sus ojos ya que la conocía bien.

 _-bien, solo no te metas en problemas y regresa antes para que arregles_ – dijo Hipo resignado ya que de nada serbia pelear con su hermana al ser tan terca cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

Elsa solo asintió con una sonrisa antes de montarse en Malvavisco y se puso a Olaf adentro de su chamarra la cual la serró para proteger a su amigo para que no se resbalara. El dragón salto del barco y se elevó rápidamente hasta perderse en las nubes para que nadie lo viera y así poder ir al bosque del reino.

.

.

Desde arriba observo todo el reino y se sorprendió un poco al ver que si era muy grande y para que mentir hermoso también. Al ver las casas y sobre todo el inmenso castillo, algo dentro de ella sentía que ya había vivido ahí a pesar de no recordar nada de su pasado. Al pasar el pueblo y estar algo retirado de ahí, le ordeno a su amiga que bajara al suelo para perderse entre los arboles al ver que ya no había tantas nubes en el cielo y que podrían verles desde el suelo, por lo que el dragón comenzó a correr rápidamente por el bosque, oía como Olaf reía y sabia que se estaba divirtiendo por lo que también sonrió feliz de saber que su pequeño amigo se sienta feliz ya que adora mucho a ese pequeño hombrecito de la nieve y no por el hecho de que tenga un fragmento de su corazón, si no por la ternura, inocencia y amabilidad que posee (y de la cual ella carece la mayoría del tiempo) , por lo que él, es el único que la calma cuando se enfurece, el único que la entiende cuando se siente perdida y el único que nunca la deja sola y siempre la acompaña a todas partes a pesar de que a veces desea estar sola.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un lago donde cae una enorme cascada, Elsa se baja de Malvavisco y se tira en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Olaf corría alrededor feliz de ver un lugar tan bonito, Malvavisco se había entrado en el agua tibia en cuanto Elsa se bajo y se sentía feliz ya que le encanta el agua y mas si esta tibia o caliente por lo que sería su paraíso.

Lo que no habia notado es que unos ojos la observaba entre las sombras.

.

.

…continuara


End file.
